


Soleil x Amelia Shorts

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [34]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, over protective mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Invisble Ties Spoilers for Amelia.Amelia, the youngest daughter of Exalt Chrom and Exalted Consort Chloey has a loving family, her wonderful lover Soleil, their parents, and Amelia's sister Lucina,  brothers Morgan and Nym.A series of one shots on Amelia's life with Soleil and their bond child Eric.E for sinning in first short.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Soleil/Original Female Character
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Kudos: 4





	1. Love is Love Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> So partly because I had entered the WYBO Pride Month challenge and partly because I have decided to do some character development for Amelia. I hope you enjoy Amelia and Soleil being adorable.

#  **Love is** ** _Love_ pt1**

Amelia sighed, gripping the tome tightly as she struggled to control her emotions as the insults from the other Pegasus knight recruits and barbs hit home with deadly accuracy, all while Ice snorted and pawed the ground beneath his rider, whinnying uneasily, the gelding almost always knew what Amelia was feeling and had been her mount since she was ten, and the eight years had seen both pegasus and rider form a very close bond.

"Humph, who needs a pathetic excuse for a princess like _it_. Honestly it's a waste of space. Do they really think it's a good idea to keep something like _that_ around when _it_ can't produce children?! If I were the Exalt and his consort I'd be ashamed of its very existence!" One particularly arrogant pegasus knight said loudly enough for those present to hear her. She let out an undignified and grating laugh until one of the other young women said,

"Oh come on Sarah! As if you could match _her_ skill. Even if she's a pathetic lesbian there is no denying her skill as a dark flier-"

"Only because it's a Plegian dog!"

Amelia struggled to keep her emotions in check as she quietly made her way from the training grounds, Ice's steady rhythmic walk soothing her, his hooves clopping as she made her way to the stables, hand gently holding the reins. Her pegasus nuzzled her gently and she stroked his nose. It wasn't the first time she'd been on the receiving end of those kinds of insults. In fact ever since she'd openly mentioned her preferences.

Amelia made her way to where she knew her parents would be debating tactics as the risen still were causing problems, even though Grima had been defeated.

When Amelia arrived, it seemed that her mother was smirking widely with barely concealed amusement at something that had been said, obviously prior to Amelia arriving into the room.

If Amelia was reading her mother properly, then it was clearly teasing. As it stood few could match her when it came to tactics and she frequently would lose the Exalt in some of the more elaborate plans. It didn't mean that Amelia's father was a fool. He was wise enough to listen to his Grandmaster and wife. Amelia smiled softly, curious as her siblings as to how their parents had fallen in love, a story her father refused to tell for some reason.

Of course confirmation that it was indeed teasing with the fact both her parents were chuckling and sharing grins before they noticed she was in the room and smiling more noticeably as soon as they saw her, loving smiles that she needed right then.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad." Amelia said calmly, hiding her frustration at her training being interrupted by the usual unwelcome guests and their stupid insults being hurled at her, as if she deserved their ire and wasn't worth the ground she stood on.

Her mother responded first, "Hello sweetheart, how was your training?" Amelia sighed which told the tactician all she needed to know no words needing to be exchanged, "That bad huh?" Chloey replied with a sad sigh and worried expression crossing her face, seeking to know if there was anything she could do to make the situation better.

Amelia nodded in response, glad that she didn't have to open up about _that_ happening again as she didn't want to make the experience happen in the secondary way.

"Was it those idiotic council members again?" Her father asked eyes blazing with a fire Amelia rarely saw, unless anyone dared try his patience, Amelia couldn't meet her parents' eyes and she heard the annoyed scoff from her mother,

"Honestly we should kick those fools out of the council, judgemental cunts." If there was ever one thing that could be counted on about the tactician, it was how easily Chloey's hackles could be risen if anyone dared to insult her family in _any_ way.

"Chloey, I understand how you feel, I really do, but that's precisely the problem. You can't go saying things like that, even if it _is_ our daughter they're trying to put down love. As much as those dastards irritate us we have to be level headed as we can, as you've said yourself before." He sighed and pulled Amelia into an embrace allowing Amelia to seek comfort from her parents, "Whatever stupid excuses they come up with we'll cross them off one at a time. Besides it's not like Amelia needs that."

Amelia heard her mother sigh, "Of course, but given this isn't the first time they've tried to pull this shit…" the Plegian woman growled softly, and Amelia felt her father's arms pull her tightly to him, a gentle squeeze of her shoulders and she realised she _was_ crying,

"As we are well aware of, since they've been complaining since we adopted Nym-" Chrom began and Amelia heard her mother's irritated scoff cutting him off.

"Because of course they did!" Chloey snapped, "The way they see our children is _disgusting_ ! I don't care if they think Nym would want to even rule Ylisse, which he has no interest in doing, the fact that the council only see our children as political matches with other countries or the noble houses is beyond the level of stupidity Chrom." Amelia saw her mother frown and added bitterly, "The only reason they even approved of us was because I'm Gangrel's niece and it was a way of stopping the last damn war." Amelia could tell her mother was _furious_ though it was obvious her mother's buttons had been a lot easier to push of late, which meant it was highly likely they might just see the baby Amelia belonging to this timeline. She sighed and allowed the warmth of her father's embrace to keep her from crying. She was so glad to have her parents' support, even if her mother had the slightest murderous streak to anyone who dared upset her precious babies in any way shape or form.

Honestly it used to embarrass Amelia when she was a little younger, but right now...right now she needed her mother and father's protective warmth. If only to know that she wasn't completely hated by the world and to be reminded that her family at least accepted her as she was.

It helped that her parents truly cared for her, regardless of her preferences. It had always been that way, though she knew not everyone had that kind of parental support. She only had to think of what happened to others. Or to think of what the council had said when they found out…

It had been one of the few times Amelia had been made to feel terrible about something she couldn't physically help or do anything about to change it.

It also didn't help that her mother snarled all manner of death threats at them with terrifying ease. Honestly as much as Amelia appreciated her mother's protective nature it wasn't exactly the best a hundred percent of the time. The only consolation Amelia could take was that at least her mother wasn't as bad as Uncle Henry, the current Plegian king.

Amelia shuddered unbidden.

While her mother was one to make death threats, Amelia's uncle Henry...well he'd probably have killed the council a hundred times over before her father stopped him and that was on a _good_ day. She could scarcely imagine what would happen on a _bad_ day.

She supposed it had to come from somewhere, if not Grandfather Validar then a great grandparent. After all the puns and jokes about blood had to come from somewhere after all.

As funny as some of the puns were however this was a time when Amelia had to face the expectations of being a Princess of House Ylisse. As such, she wanted to be strong like her older sister Lucina who'd braved travelling through time in order to stop Grima. Lucina was on a journey at present with Morgan, both of them learning dark magic which Amelia was incompatible with. It was a shame Amelia just wasn't as strong as Lucina, both in spirit and physical strength.

Amelia was a very soft person. She hated having to fight, though she could throw spells with alarming speed and accuracy that most Ylissean mages couldn't keep up, all from the height of Ice's back in the sky where few mages liked to be.

Amelia was lucky that her mentor was Sumia, Cordelia was a bit stricter but between the pair of them Amelia had learned much about being a pegasus rider. Perhaps it was because she was far softer, a mouse in comparison to the young lioness that was Lucina that Amelia had done so well as a dark flier. Perhaps too, that was why the council felt they could get away with their treatment of the second Princess, as well as certain other people who took the cruel pleasure of making Amelia feel misery as much as they possibly could.

The warm arms of her parents embraced Amelia, and she saw an expression on her mother's face, worry for her. Amelia blinked as she heard her mother speak softly in Plegian, "Be strong, my little lion cub."

Blue eyes widened and she felt her head being pat, and saw her mother smile, as she switched to Ylissean, "Now then, let's chew those dastards out and show them that no one insults my babies, no matter their preferences."

Amelia heard her father sigh, "I had hoped to not have to do that, but you're right. This has gone on long enough. It's time we nipped it in the bud once and for all."

~*~

Chloey sat by Amelia's side, watching as the council of Ylisse were having the most thorough chewing out that the former had wanted to do from the beginning when Amelia initially revealed her preferences to her parents and close family.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable." Chloey growled, "Absolutely _unacceptable_! Under no circumstances should a child of _mine_ be subjected to such disgusting and bigoted statements, especially from a pack of fools who simply follow the leader and believe themselves above any form of punishment."

Chrom sighed, his wife had a point, "And why would a Plegian dog like you be so keen to defend a princess who can't even do her duty and is such a disgrace to House Ylisse just for being here!" One of the men, a balding noble dared to rise his voice against the one person he couldn't afford to, as he was there.

Chloey's eyes narrowed but it was Chrom who spoke, "You realise that in saying that you not only insult my wife and child but me as well?" His voice had a dangerously soft tone that carried as Chrom's fury simmered closer to the surface as his patience was wearing thin something he decided to make crystal clear, "I have been patient with you but even my patience has its limits."

Chloey gripped her tome and Chrom gave her a look warning her that it wasn't the time for it, though he didn't blame her wanting to use it to make the point clear that the council members were treading on thin ice, "Be that as it may, do you truly think it wise Milord to have such a disgrace to House Ylisse carry-" Another one spoke, clearly well versed in the 'teachings of Naga' the same teachings that set Chrom's father off on his bloody crusade against the Plegians. It took one to know just how bad it had been, and for Chrom it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

" **Enough**!" Chrom roared suddenly making them jolt as his fist connected with the table beneath his hand, resulting in it breaking from the impact and the men paled at his next words, "As it stands perhaps it's long over due for the new successors to join the council, and as I've little patience left for fools who choose to act like they're more important than they really are, perhaps a full change in the council is more prudent-"

" **You dare**?!" Challenged one particular sage, old and wizened he'd been a left over from the days of the warmongering Exalt before Emmeryn had been forced to succeed him, and Sir Aaron was perhaps one of the more conservative men on the council, the one who vocally opposed both Chrom's marriage to his wife and Amelia's preference for a female lover.

"It stands to reason that you've nothing left to give of wisdom, allowing idiocy to guide your judgement, Sir Aaron." Chloey spoke gently, an almost too gleeful smile on her face, of course she'd been waiting for this to happen clearly, "Besides, even the Plegian council of lords are more amenable than you on this particular issue. Though I suppose their knowledge of the existence of the bond children is far superior to your own."

Chrom had to admit his wife was full of surprises but he had a feeling she knew whatever the magic was, her brother was a sorcerer after all and dark magic did run in her family.

Amelia jolted, "Bond children…?" She spoke in shock and turned to her mother. It was clear that Amelia wasn't the only one who'd not heard of 'bond children'. It was obvious that her mother was smiling and Ameila realised she was about to find a solution for the one glaring issue that the council had with her sexuality. Namely the inability of 'continuing the bloodline'. As if that was the only thing that mattered.

"It's a very complex hex," Chloey explained, still smirking softly as she relished the ability to talk down to the men before her, "And it works in a very unique way. It creates a child of both the bond parents, a living, breathing child. One that is very much a real person and exactly like any other child that is a mix between their parents."

There was stunned silence at her words, " **How-**?!" Several of the council members spluttered

Chloey's grin widened, "Unfortunately for you, that is not for me to divulge. Only when the time comes, and Amelia choses she is ready will I explain it. And even then it is something that I wouldn't explain to you at any rate since the information is passed down to those who require it directly."

Chrom smirked softly as Chloey smiled, shooting Amelia a wink. He knew of course that Chloey had explained plenty of what she intended, it was obvious that the tactician was going to keep the details to herself, or maybe tell Amelia how to do it, especially since there were some interesting hexes in Chloey's repertoire. Add to that the fact that Amelia was...already courting the young Soleil...and Chrom could see where it was going. His wife was planning on letting Amelia decide when she was ready to have a 'bond child' with Soleil.

He hoped the young couple would be happy together. Especially given the fact Soleil made Amelia smile so much more, as well as the fact they both supported one another both on and off the battlefield.


	2. Born of Love.

It was over a normal private dinner when Amelia spoke to Soleil about what her mother had told her in private after the meeting where the council members were chewed out for their conduct and Chrom vowed to get their successors onto the council within the next month or so.

"Soleil. I spoke with my mother and...she told me of a hex that works to create a bond child."

"A what?" Soleil set her fork down and looked at Amelia, genuinely curious,

"A bond child." She explained, "Basically a physical being that is no different than a real person."

"Are...are you sure Amelia?" Soleil asked surprised, eyes widening at what she'd just been told, "I know that we've been together for a year or more, so-"

"I'm ready." Amelia replied calmly, not only did she have all of the tools ready, she wanted to do something special for her beloved, knowing they'd not been able to get a wedding thanks to the more vocal council members, like Sir Aaron. She looked at Soleil expression softening as she thought of how they'd had so many outspoken bigots trying to tell them that they were wrong and shouldn't be together, "I want to make a bond child with you, my Love." Amelia also wanted to spit in the faces of those fools as well by proving no matter her preferences she'd have the one thing she needed love. Love she deserved regardless of her preferences.

Soleil looked surprised and gasped, " _Really_?!" She cried knowing how difficult it was for Amelia to get the task done given Amelia's incompatibility with dark magic, though she had a feeling that Chloey had something to do with that. Soleil felt a warmth in her chest. That Chloey considered Soleil as Amelia's wife was touching dare Soleil think it, Chrom did as well. Soleil smiled softly, gazing adoringly at Amelia

"Yeah, Mum gave me the tools for the hex. It is a short term hex, but...if it works, well if it works we'll have _our_ bond child." Amelia said with a hopeful smile,

Soleil smiled widely, "Wow...you're really sure about this?" She asked.

Amelia smiled softly and the small beauty mark disappeared, and it was all the reply Soleil needed. They shared a passionate kiss. It was clear to Soleil that it was a very special turning point. Amelia had chosen to let her courage shine through.

~*~

When they came to the bed chamber, Soleil noticed the vial on the side table, "A potion?" She asked,

"Not quite love, I brought us some lube to try." Amelia blushed shyly, "Once the hex takes effect."

Soleil giggled, "Oh I see." She chuckled nervously, "So, uh, how's the er, hex work then?"

Amelia gently took Soleil's hand in hers, "There were two options, one that works by giving one of us temporary equipment to help in making our bond child," She explained and Soleil caught on quickly,

"So one of us will end up with a temporary dick?" She asked grinning as she wanted to tease Amelia, with a smirk on Soleil's face as she was most definitely teasing.

Amelia blushed in response in the way Soleil loved, "Or the other way needs our blood and-"

"I'd take a temporary dick to blood, it'd be more adventurous." Soleil grinned and Amelia sighed,

"Well it would be like our sex toys in a way." She offered by way of explanation.

Soleil grinned, "I see now why you brought the lube. You're too cute~"

Amelia smiled blushing softly, "Alright, it'll take a little bit, I'll need you to hold still." As Amelia said this she pulled out a second jar that Soleil had not seen before. It had a light blue coloured liquid and Amelia had a brush in hand.

"Do I need to undress?" Soleil asked her lover and Amelia nodded, muttering a spell under her breath while Soleil removed her clothing with practised ease. She had a feeling that she could take her time.

It took a couple of minutes but the liquid turned to a deep blue as Amelia completed the spell, "It will be cold at first," She warned Soleil, "But it shouldn't be too cold. Let me know if you have any discomfort love."

Amelia knelt before Soleil and just below her navel, drew a magic rune. True to Amelia's warning it was cold at first. But the warmth that spread soon made Soleil feel very...wet and a low moan escaped her unbidden as it felt like she'd been filled with their favourite strap on. Amelia hummed softly and stood back up, "How does it feel, do you feel okay love?" Amelia asked, concerned.

Soleil caught Amelia's chin and cupped it gently before kissing her, it felt as normal, though the hot twinge in Soleil's nethers was a new feeling. It wasn't bad, and she chuckled to herself, "This...this feels good…" Soleil murmured nuzzling Amelia's neck.

Amelia squeaked in response then let out a low moan as the pair landed onto their bed in a lover's tangle, kissing desperately trying to sate their need. Only for Amelia to draw back and grab the vial of lube, "We...are probably going to need this." She said blushing. Soleil chuckled,

"That would be a good idea." She moaned as Amelia opened the vial and gently used it to rub Soleil's ghostly length causing her to let out another wanton moan of pleasure, "Oh gods…Amelia…."

Amelia paused, "Too much?"

Soleil shook her head, "No, it just...felt really good."

Amelia blushed.

Soleil positioned herself and felt a feeling she'd never felt before, one that made her almost lose herself then and there as she slowly pushed her phantom appendage into her lover, a wanton moan escaping her as it felt indescribably pleasurable, almost as if it were sliding into her as well.

It went almost like they normally made love, though Soleil couldn't help but wonder if it was going to work. Though seeing Amelia beneath her, face flushed with the most adorable blush made her smile. It was a euphoric feeling that rushed through them both, a feeling that had Soleil wondering if the hex had worked as it should…

~*~

  
  


It took a couple of attempts for the hex to work in the way they were told it should. The fact that the hex required a lot of focus meant it took Amelia some time to perfect it. Of course Soleil had asked Amelia if she was sure this was what she wanted and the young dark flier smiled gently, "Of course." She reached to hold her lover's hand, "Now then, are you ready for us to try again Love?" She asked as they were making the third attempt.

~*~

At first it seemed like the third attempt had failed much like the previous two. Soleil sat quietly sipping tea as she was talking with Amelia's mother, while Amelia was looking decidedly unwell, "It's not a perfect hex." Chloey explained lacing her fingers together, "The only limit is how fertile your partner is, and that unfortunately cannot be worked around."

"Isn't there anything we can do to-"

At that moment Amelia let out a low whine, looking even more pale than before and Chloey was quick to summon a bucket for the young woman as she was violently ill, "You may want to let her rest, in fact I'd check with Lissa to make sure your theory is right." Soleil set the cup down worried,

"Amelia…"

Amelia smiled weakly, "I'll be okay, I promise."

"Well...if you say so. Just...take it easy in the meantime until we get Lissa okay? I don't want my precious little cutie in any pain." Soleil replied.

Amelia nodded before turning pale once more, this time Soleil quickly pulled Amelia's hair out of the way as the young dark flier had another clearly discomforting round of nausea. It was clear by the subtle raised eyebrow on Chloey's face the tactician had an inkling of what was potentially happening. Especially since she'd gone through something similar herself.

~*~

To say Amelia was nervous was an understatement. It had taken them three and a half months and three separate attempts of the hex. Lissa stood not too far away getting her staff as Amelia lay on the examination table. She resisted the urge to touch her abdomen and tried to focus on just her breathing like Lissa had asked. The fact that the Cleric was grinning widely was allowing hope to bloom in Amelia's chest.

Lissa set the staff down, and she spoke, "It's early days yet, but...if I didn't actually know any better, I'd say that this is a fully normal pregnancy."

Amelia looked at her aunt, initial shock giving way to happiness that threatened to make her cry, "Auntie...am I…am I truly?" She asked close tears, and Lissa beamed in response,

"Yep~!" She replied grinning widely. Amelia let out a small sob, as her emotions bested her control, eyes watering with the tears that threatened to spill. "Congratulations, you're going to be a mother in about nine months!"

When Amelia told Soleil later that night the couple lay in their bed, Amelia being told to take it easy for a while. Soleil held Amelia's hand and said, "Whatever happens I can't wait to meet our bond child."

Amelia smiled softly, "Me too." She said feeling elated. She nestled close and murmured, "I wonder...if we'll get to…" Amelia yawned,

"One step at a time, okay love." Soleil said gently chuckling. She planted a soft kiss to her lover's forehead. Amelia fell asleep in the warmth of an embrace. Soleil smiled softly and held her lover closer, "A pair of Mamas...heh, I wonder how everyone will feel about that."

~*~

The news spread like wildfire as Lissa had not been able to contain her excitement. Soleil and Amelia arrived to see her parents, Chrom grinning widely and Chloey suddenly came forwards and pulled both young women into an embrace and said warmly, "Congratulations. Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" she was sniffling and Soleil realised that the tactician was so happy for them she was crying. Amelia sniffled,

"M-mum…"

Soleil grinned and eventually Chloey drew back, smiling, "Now, I think we should plan a little celebration. Lucina and Caleb shouldn't be too far away, they did send a letter saying that they'll be back from their honeymoon soon. I know they'll be just as excited to hear the news."

Soleil wondered if her ears were deceiving her, but seeing the genuine excitement and the fact that Chrom was grinning widely was a good sign for the couple. At least their family accepted them.

~*~

Amelia went through carrying their bond child with an illness that didn't seem to stop, which worried Soleil. Chloey had to postpone the celebration, but Lucina came to see Amelia as soon as Caleb and her returned from their honeymoon.

"Hey Amelia." Lucina said, having come to sit alongside her sister's bed in a chair. Caleb hovered with the staff Yuki had given him, clear worry on his face as he did everything he could to make Amelia comfortable.

No words were exchanged, they didn't have to be.

Amelia found that the hex made her experience what Lissa called a near natural pregnancy. The sickness eventually gave way to aches and pains of pressure points needing to be eased, particularly Amelia's back seemed to cause the worst of the aches, though her breasts were exceptionally tender and caused so much discomfort she had to forego certain materials all together, lest she come up with rashes. Yet she refused to complain. The bonus was Soleil made sure Amelia wasn't on her feet for too long, and their families were supportive and did all they could to help her. In fact the protectiveness of Amelia's partner was surprising. Though Amelia knew there was a very good reason that was the case, perhaps their bond that helped Amelia through the experience.

Still Amelia couldn't help the guilt she was feeling, that she had spent months being so sick she could barely get out of bed was...horrible.

It took Amelia in the realm of almost eight and a half months to be well enough to sit out in the private courtyard just outside of her father's living quarters, relaxing with her parents and family for the quiet celebration of the impending arrival of the bond child Amelia was carrying. They had been discussing potential names when a particularly annoyed former council member happened upon the family.

Soleil was by Amelia's side as their combined families had been helping with name suggestions, when Amelia's older brother Nym, said with a grin, "I'd suggest Eric for a boy. Or Etoile or Lune for a girl."

Amelia had smiled and said, "I like those names, they're really sweet Nym."

Only for a scoff to sound behind them, as the man announced his unwanted presence. It had an immediate effect on Chloey, the tactician glaring in the direction of the interruption, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sir Aaron…" Chloey's glare was as clear as day as was her disapproval of his presence, "What reason do you have to be present for a _private_ family celebration?"

The man looked as if a lemon had been forced down his throat and tried to take the moral high ground, "So it would seem." He said bitterly, "You Plegians have no shame, doubtless the-"

"If you have no other pressing issues than daring to insult _my_ daughter, then perhaps you should be forced to make amends for such slander. Though if I'm being entirely honest I don't even want to hear another word out of your pathetic mouth. Surely you don't wish to feel the full brunt of my ire as well?" Her mother forcibly silenced him with a hex. 

Even in her heavily pregnant state Amelia could feel her emotions causing the very stress her aunt Lissa had told her to avoid throughout the entire experience, yet it was Soleil who stood up, eyes blazing in a rare show of anger, "I don't know who you think you are to cast your judgement on us, and frankly I don't care for your reasons," she drew in a deep breath and Amelia could tell she was _livid_ which was entirely unfamiliar and worried her as she didn't want her lover to feel any hurt, "But I will say this, love is love. I _love_ Amelia. I don't care we're both women, I wouldn't care if we were both men. I do care when people like _you_ look down on us just because your doctrine says to. Because it's bigots like you who create all of the issues. It's people like you who hurt others without a second thought!" Soleil looked even more beautiful in that moment when she openly took Amelia's hand, and despite the shyness Amelia felt, her lover's bold kiss was all the sweeter taking her completely by surprise. Soleil drew back and glowered at the shocked man gasping and looking flustered, "So go ahead, say we're wrong, but know that the Exalt himself has no issue with the fact I love his daughter, and consider her _my wife_."

Amelia saw her mother smile widely and seemingly proudly, "Well said, spoken like a true Princess Consort."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Amelia blushed as her father grinned, all while Nym smirked and she saw him shoot her a wink, as well as the determined expressions on those present each giving their unspoken support, Lucina placing her hand onto Amelia's shoulder and it was the push Amelia needed.

"As my...my dearest wife said, Sir Aaron," Amelia spoke hand resting on the fulcrum of her swollen stomach, "I don't care what you think. The issues you have...are meaningless, all of the council's complaints are moot."

In that moment, Amelia's resolve was more than enough, but only because she had Soleil by her side and the clear support of their families. The pair shared a glance as Sir Aaron now suitably chastised left without another word. Amelia panted softly from the effort, only for her breath to catch in her throat and a low cry of pain escaping her as a pang rippled through her body.

~*~

By the time three days had passed, Amelia was in her bed chambers, muted cries of pain escaping her as midwives moved to and fro, Soleil by her side whispering gentle encouragement as their bond child drew closer to entering the world. Amelia let out a low cry as the pain was a true test of her bond with Soleil. Outside the moon shone casting faint light over the quiet winter night.

"Hang in there Amelia…" Her mother spoke gently from her right, "You're doing really good sweetheart."

Amelia whimpered from the pain as a cool cloth was placed on her head, "M-mum...So-Soleil…" She whimpered as her wife and mother both held a hand each, Amelia bathed in sweat struggling to breathe,

"We're here sweetheart." Her mother murmured, the pair staying close as Amelia had pleaded for them to be there, the midwife relented, though Amelia had wanted her family there with her, it was a compromise that she'd had to accept.

"Right by your side." Soleil smiled and Amelia met her eyes and her grip tightened slightly,

"Milady the baby's head is crowning." The midwife spoke kindly. Amelia felt the excruciating pain and cried out, knowing both her wife and mother were with her made it more bearable, even knowing her family were beyond waiting for the arrival gave Amelia strength.

The many hours of struggle, and months of waiting were rewarded when a cry sounded, Amelia exhausted opened her eyes in time to see the midwife gently lift up the most important physical being of her and Soleil's bond, their bond child was placed in Amelia's arms, and looked for all the world like an entirely normal baby. Amelia could hear her mother sniffling and Soleil smiled,

"He's beautiful…" She said in soft awe, and the small boy made soft noises whimpering softly as he nuzzled his mother.

"He's a healthy baby Milady." The midwife said calmly, "Oh...it seems that Naga has blessed this child!"

Amelia blinked and looked at the back of her bond child's hand. Prominently visible was the Mark of Naga. She smiled softly, "Eric…" she murmured and to her surprise Tiki arrived,

"May I see them both?" The voice asked, and the midwife stood aside. Tiki smiled at Amelia, "It seems I was right after all."

"Lady Tiki?" Amelia asked surprised,

"My mother said a very special child was to be born today. A child of love." Tiki said warmly, "And blessed by her hand."

Amelia sniffled as Tiki gently brushed her hair off of her face, "I'm glad." Soleil smiled,

"See even Naga knows love for what it is." She joked, "So-"

"Yes, that is true." Tiki smiled, "Now then, I won't be able to stay much longer, but please do allow me to inform the others."

"Of course." Amelia smiled weakly, "I suppose Eric and I will need to gain our strength in the meantime."

"I'll stay with them too." Soleil said and Amelia saw her mother nod,

"The three of you need time to bond." As her mother said this the midwife had carefully picked little Eric up, cleaned him to prevent infection and returned him to his mothers.

For Amelia it was the most important thing. Her tiny family were with her now and she was happy. This was all she truly needed.


	3. Eric, the Butterfly Prince

The small boy giggled as he ran, chasing a butterfly. His dark grey eyes alight with joy. Strawberry blond hair fell over his eyes and the child pouted before shoving his hair back. He realised the butterfly was gone. He cried.

"What's wrong Eric?" A tall pink haired woman came to kneel beside him,

"Bu-butterfly Mama…"

She looked to where he pointed, "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get to see it again, I promise. But for now, let's go see Uncle Nym."

The young boy lit up, "Uncle Nymy!" He cheered, though he was still disappointed he'd lost the butterfly, at least his uncle was fun.

They travelled through the garden and the boy smiled his radiant smile unaware of the side long looks the servants gave as he passed with his mother.

~*~

"Eric, it's time to wake up." The boy wrinkled his nose,

"Mum…" he groaned snuggling into the covers until a soft chuckle sounded

"Mama and I made you some delicious breakfast."

The ten year old blinked and sat up rubbing his eyes looking at his rather lean blond haired mother, "Pancakes?" He asked and her answering smile was there to see. He reached for his tortoise shell coloured framed glasses and put them on,

"Yes sweetheart." His mother confirmed.

A smile grew, "You and Mama are the best Mum! Is Grandpa and Grandma going to be there too? Oh and Auntie Lucina and Uncle Morgan and Uncle Nym?"

His mother smiled, "The whole family."

"Yes!" He cheered and finally came out of bed, getting a quick hug before racing off to have his bath.

Amelia smiled softly and went to prepare for the day as well. It was after all normal to have meals with the family but today...today was the anniversary of when her mother and father met, a day that he'd felt was important. It was also the day that her mother put Grima down for good.

Eric arrived at the breakfast table with his messy flame red hair and mass of freckles, dark grey eyes alight with excitement, "Grandma! Grandpa!" The boy cried and his grandparents turned, smiling when they saw him. He ran up to them and flung his arms around them. He felt their embrace and heard a chuckle from his grandfather,

"You've gotten taller Eric." His grandfather said with a smile,

"Yes, you have." Eric looked at his grandmother. She wasn't very tall, and he was almost certainly up to her shoulders,

"He's practically as tall as you, Maman." Uncle Nym chuckled, and Eric turned,

"Uncle Nym!" He felt his grandparents release him and he ran over to his uncle,

"Wow you grew some flames, just like Uncle Gangrel." His uncle joked,

"Ha, I'll have you know that flames are better than ice." Eric turned and saw his grand uncle with a wide grin on his face, the same red hair just as wild Eric's own hair. Gangrel smirked, "Looks like you're a real Plegian boy."

Eric chuckled, "I wanna be a flier like Mum."

The grin didn't fade, it got wider, "Ah yes. The feeling of flying through the skies, there's nothing like it kid." Gangrel spoke, and he lowered to Eric's level from his impressive height, "I'd say you'd make a fine Wyvern rider, maybe even a Wyvern Lord if you woke hard at it."

Uncle Nym chuckled, "Isn't that wasting his magic potential?" He asked,

"No, Eric does have some mana, but not enough to excel as a mage." Chloey explained calmly, "That doesn't mean he can't do it, but for him a more physical role would work out. Which reminds me, here Eric."

He blinked as he opened the parcel she gave him.

The wrapping fell away to reveal the most vibrant colours he'd ever seen, "Butterflies…" he breathed, "Grandma…"

Inside were all of the Butterflies he could ever imagine. Eric sniffled as his Mama and Mum arrived,

"Oh?" His Mama blinked, "Aww, thanks Chloey."

"Thanks Mum." His Mum said and Eric gripped his Grandma as tightly as he could, earning a soft chuckle,

"You're welcome." His Grandma said knowing instinctively what he meant without saying a thing.


End file.
